Matchmaker
by Snow White2
Summary: Lauren and Donny play matchmaker to Kelen and Raph. But there's a spark between them as well.
1. Show Time

*Disclaimer: Mirage still owns the ninja turtles. Lauren and Kelen are still mine. I know, I'm just as surprised as you are.  
  
"So, you know what to do right?" Lauren asked the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. I'll see you at 7:00!" Donny responded. They both hung up their phones. Donny walked to Raph's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" a voice bellowed over the music. "Feel like seeing a movie tonight?" Donny asked hopefully. Raph was silent for a minute. "Why? What are you gonna do to me?" Raph asked. Donny never asked him to go to the movies, or anywhere else for that matter. "Nothing! I swear! Just wanted to know if you felt like seeing a movie tonight! That's all!" He yelled through the door. More silence. "All right, but if you do something to me, you'll never be able to walk again," Raph warned. "Alright," said Donny casually, thrilled inside.  
  
Kelen sat on the floor of her new room in the house she and Lauren now shared. It wasn't that big of a move actually, Kelen already lived there…almost. Kelen put her hands over her eyes. 'Something to do, something to do, something to do, something to do,' Kelen said to herself over and over again. Lauren opened the door. "Feel like going to the movies tonight?" she asked. 'Something to do!' thought Kelen. "Yeah, what time?" she asked. "7:00 p.m." came the voice. "What are we seeing?" Kelen asked, hoping it was something good. "I don't know," Lauren and Kelen were always brutally honest with each other. "Anyone else going?" Kelen persisted. "No," well, at least they were honest most of the time. "So," Lauren started a question, "you feel like looking good tonight? I think we should get really decked out, just for fun." Kelen thought this sounded great. She loved to look good. "Yeah, okay!" Lauren was thrilled. Kelen was so oblivious to everything! It was great! Well, good. Okay, so Lauren was happy for her, but was also extremely jealous. It was already 5:00, and Kelen needed at least an hour to look good on short notice. She got up and opened her closet doors, which were covered in white board marker. It was their way of leaving notes for each other. And it didn't stain. Lauren liked that part. Lauren left to go get ready herself, if she didn't, Kelen would know something was up.  
  
At 6:30, Kelen had decided on a tight, short jean skirt, a red top with clear spaghetti straps, and a jean jacket that matched her skirt. The shirt showed just enough of Kelen's stomach to see her belly button ring. A silver stud dangling a diamond. Lauren was wearing faded hip hugger jeans, and a white tank top. She also wore high shoes. It was the one thing about Lauren that got to Kelen. She was taller than her, and always wore high shoes. They both knew they looked good. "Let's go," said Kelen. And a few block's away, under the Manhattan sewers, Donny said the same thing to Raph.  
  
*There's the beginning! I've got a little bit of an idea for the where the story is headed. It will probably change ten times before I finally decide though. If you'd like to help me make up my mind, review the story and give me some ideas. Otherwise you're leaving this whole thing up to me. (Grins evilly) 


	2. The Set Up

Lauren and Kelen stood outside of the theater. A horror movie was playing. Kelen and Lauren loved horror movies. "Yes!" Kelen screamed, "This is so our night!" Lauren smiled, "Yeah, looks like it!" But inside, Lauren said to herself, 'Too bad I'm not staying.' They bought their tickets, and went inside.  
  
Donny noticed the theater was almost empty. 'That's perfect!' he thought. Raph choose a couple seats toward the middle and plopped down. He gulped down a handful of popcorn. "What's this movie about anyway?" Raph asked. Donny shrugged, "I'm not sure, we'll see." He kept glancing toward the door. Raph noticed this. "You expecting someone?" Donny shook his head no. Just as he turned back around, Lauren walked through the door, Kelen following close behind. Lauren noticed Raph and Donny. "Hey!" she called out, trying to sound surprised. Kelen smiled a brilliant smile. This made her night perfect. Raph and Donny both turned. "Hi!" Donny said, leaving his seat. Raph gave Lauren a nod. Then he spotted Kelen. His eyes grew wide. Kelen was here? Was she going to sit with them? 'I hope so' he thought. "Hey Kelen, what's up?" he asked, butterflies starting at the mention of her name. "Hey Raph," she called back. She walked over to the aisle he was sitting in and slid in the seat next to him. "I didn't see you," she lied. She didn't want it to seem so obvious that she was so thrilled to see him she could do back flips. Raph looked her over. 'Nice choice' he thought, inspecting her outfit. "You've got your bellybutton pierced?" he asked shocked. "Yeah," Kelen responded, "Lauren says it's my body, I can do what I want with it. As long as I don't come to complaining to her if I don't like it." Raph opened his mouth to say something when Lauren interrupted. "Donny just remembered he has to make up practice tonight for when he missed it. You know, for when he fixed my computer?  
  
I feel kind of bad, so I'm going to keep him company. You guys enjoy the movie," she was almost sprinting out of the theater. 'Okay, that's weird,' thought Kelen, 'but it's really okay!' she said to herself, glancing over at Raph. Raph's mouth was still open. "Uh," he couldn't believe it, "you want to stay?" he asked. "Only if you do," she said. They both agreed to stay. That's when Kelen remembered the other day. Donny and Lauren both knew she liked Raph! She had been set up! 'Remind me to kill them! Remind to slap them! Remind me to thank them later!' she thought, upset and thrilled at the same time. Raph was only thinking the thank them later part. Of course, Raph was completely oblivious to the fact that Kelen liked him. She smiled at him, and the movie theater got dark.  
  
"So," Donny questioned, "you want to go do something?" Lauren liked the way that sounded. "Sure!" she told him. They walked aimlessly down the street. That's when Lauren got the feeling that maybe she had been set up too.  
  
*As always, comments are welcome! I promise to update this again soon. I'm going to have a lot of free time again! 


	3. park walks and movie talks

*3rd chapter and I still don't own the turtles. Lauren and Kelen still are prisoners of my thoughts. Please ask before stealing.  
  
The THX blast boomed through the theater. Then the movie started. Raph realized when the title came up, that this was a horror movie. If she was like most girls, she'd probably be scared. And if she was scared, she would probably jump in his arms. And if you give a mouse a cookie…  
  
Kelen was realizing the same thing. Although she wasn't scared of horror movies, if she played her cards right, he would never know that. Kelen purposely shuddered.  
  
"Ya scared?" Raph asked. Kelen shook her head, but then added, "No, but I have the feeling I will be. Will you protect me?" Raph smiled, "Of course."  
  
"Good," said Kelen, and subtly moved just as close to edge of her seat as the cup holders would allow. She put her arm on the armrest; conveniently the same one Raph had his arm on. He turned his head toward Kelen, but she already staring nervously at the movie screen. Raph didn't move his arm.  
  
Lauren's blonde hair bounced around her shoulders. She pulled her jacket a little tighter, and continued to walk with Donny through the park. She had asked Donny what he was into. Immediately Donny started talking about science. 'How romantic,' she sarcastically thought. But apparently this was a strong subject for him, so she nodded her head and occasionally said, "Really?" or, "Yeah, I know what you mean." About half way through the park, Donny chanced a glance at Lauren. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Lauren answered, slightly embarrassed, "Not one clue." They both laughed. "So what are you into?" Donny asked. "Hmmm… Stuff." Don smiled, "And?" Lauren pretended to look very thoughtful. "Things," she answered confidently. They both laughed again. Lauren pulled her jacket tighter yet again. "Are you cold?" Donny asked. "A little," she said. "Well," Don continued, "I can't give you my jacket, but I can offer you my arm." Lauren smiled, "That'd be nice." Donny shyly put his arm around her waist. Lauren pressed herself against the side of him. They continued walking. Neither of them no longer had any idea of where they were going. And they were both completely silent.  
  
In the theater, a surprising thing happened. On the screen. 'He doesn't take hints to well' she thought. Kelen jumped a little in her seat. Raph glanced over. He wanted to do something, but he hadn't really done this before. Their arms had remained touching for some time now and he really wanted to put his arm around her, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him too. So again, he did nothing. Finally, Kelen couldn't take it, "I thought you were going to protect me," she said. That's all Raph needed to hear her say. He put his arm around her waist. She leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. Whenever she was "scared" she turned her head away, and Raph held her a little tighter. 'That's much better,' Kelen thought. Raph could have kissed her, and he wanted too, but he didn't want to make a scene. He decided maybe he'd try something later tonight. A scream was heard on screen. Almost on cue, Raph pulled Kelen a little closer. And Kelen vowed to seek revenge on the guy who invented built in cup holders.  
  
*It's all going good for the guys so far. And reviews would probably inspire me to the point of writing another chapter. (Can't believe how well she uses bribery) HeHe! Up to you guys! 


	4. Afterwards...

The park had grown quiet and the whole night shimmered. Neither Lauren nor Donny had really kept track of time because they were enjoying each other's company. Lauren knew they had been walking for a while now because her feet were killing her. "Hey, Donny? Mind if we sit for awhile?" Lauren questioned. "Sure," Don said. They sat down on a bench that overlooked the twinkling night perfectly. Donny didn't know whether or not to let go of her. But he would if she asked him too. Instead, Lauren did just the opposite. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Don was a little surprised at first, but returned the affection with a gentle squeeze. Lauren's whole body tingled at his touch. She opened her eyes a little and caught a glimpse of a shooting star. "Wow. It's beautiful," she whispered slowly. "You're beautiful," Don told her. His mouth had a mind of its own and he couldn't control it. Lauren could just do that to him. Before he had a time to react, Lauren reached her hand up and touched his face. She leaned in close. She hesitated for a moment but slowly moved herself forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips. When the kiss ended, Donny searched his mind for words, any words, but none came. Lauren gave a sheepish smile and bit her lower lip. She turned her head away. She had no idea why she had kissed him, but she had. And she had felt something she had never experienced before. When their lips met, she had felt a wave of emotion wash over her body and fill it with warmth. She liked the way it felt, but she was scared. She had never felt like this before. Donny lifted her chin and met her gaze. His eyes comforted her and told her that he had felt it too. He stroked her cheek and moved a little closer, unsure of what to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fumbled for his lips. When they met, she felt the warmth again, more powerful this time. She knew she couldn't ignore it this time, and kissed him deeply.  
  
The screen faded and the lights came up. Kelen had no idea what she had just watched for she had spent over half the movie buried into Raph's shoulder and neck. She stood and stretched, then took Raph's hand and pulled him up beside her. "How was the movie?" she asked. Raph snickered a little. "It was fine, how were the parts you saw?" Kelen smiled. She glanced down at her watch, 9:30. The night was still young, and she didn't want it to end. "It's still early, you want to go do something?" Kelen asked, hoping she didn't sound to anxious. "Yeah, okay," Raph said. He had wanted to ask her anyway, but up until he tried, he had had no idea how hard it was to ask someone out. She began to walk out of the aisle and slowly let go of his hand. He followed her and noticed how his hand slightly tingled where she had touched him. Once out of the theater and onto the New York streets, Kelen linked her arm through Raph's. He moved it and put it around her waist instead. "Where do you wanna go?" Raph asked. Kelen thought for a moment and said, "Come with me, I want to show you something."  
  
After walking a ways, Kelen entered someone's back yard. Raph didn't ask he just followed. She jumped their back gate, and waited for Raph to follow suit. When he got to the other side, Kelen smiled and turned around. Raph looked at what she was so happy about and was amazed. They were standing on top of a huge grassy hill where the lights were dim enough to see the stars. "How did you find this place?" Raph asked, still very surprised that there was a clearing this large in New York that wasn't a park and wasn't covered with trash. Kelen shrugged. "By accident," she said. She led him to a secluded spot. "It's one of my favorite spots," she told him. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but she might not like that kind of thing. She put her hands over his and leaned back into him. After a few moments, Kelen's curiosity got the better of her. "You know we were set up, right?" Kelen asked him and told him at the same time. Raph nodded, he had figured it out during the movie.  
  
"Do you feel like taking a walk?" she questioned. "Yeah sure, where to?" he asked. Kelen thought for a moment. "How about the park?" she suggested. Raph nodded, took her hand, and wondered what Lauren and Donny had done that night. 


	5. A Perfect Night

Lauren pulled back to catch her breath. Donny did likewise. But he was still in shock. If a year ago someone had told him he'd be making out on a park bench with a beautiful girl, he would have rolled his eyes and laughed. But now, maybe anything was possible. Lauren smiled at him. "So you want to go out sometime or what?" she asked. Donny smiled, "I guess so." She put her arms back around his neck and kissed him again.  
  
Kelen was still linked under Raph's arm. She felt so shy with Raph. Usually she would have kissed the guy in the movies. And a week ago they were just two friends who had fun goofing off. But now, she was just so shy and quiet. She didn't know what to say, but the silence wasn't awkward. She just enjoyed being with Raph and having him hold her.  
  
And Raph didn't know what to do either. He didn't have too much experience with girls. But the way she smiled, the way he put his arm around her, everything. It all just felt right. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. "You having a good time?" he asked, as they walked into the park. She took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp night air. "Yeah," she said, "I really am." He was thrilled. Maybe this was all going to work out this time, for the first time. All the odds were in his favor for once, and they couldn't just topple over when something just felt so, so…well he wasn't sure. But he knew he wasn't going to just let her go.  
  
Kelen's shoes mad a click-clack sound against the cement. It was a perfect night. The stars were showing despite the light, the air was cool and smelled of content. And she had Raph with her. She wondered what she could to make it up to Donny and Lauren. She laughed at the thought of maybe setting them up. "Something funny?" Raph asked. "No, just thinking," she told him. "About what?" he questioned. "Nothing," she said with an added smile. "Come on, that's not fair," Raph pleaded. Kelen shrugged, still smiling.  
  
Kelen did a sudden double take at a very involved couple on a park bench. "Is that Lauren?' she thought. 'No, it can't be. It is! Who's she with? Oh my God! Donny?'  
  
She nudged Raph. "Is that your brother…with Lauren?" she asked, her jaw dropping. Raph directed his attention to the bench. It was! "I think it is!" he said, in total shock. Was that Donny? Is he the first one to make out with a girl? Did he really get kissed first? No freakin' fair! This was his date! "Should we go interrupt?" he asked her. Kelen thought. "No," she said, "We have been given the best piece of blackmail ever! There is no way I'm wasting it!" Raph gave an evil smile. He liked the way she thought. "Point well taken," he said. Kelen stared at them, still gawking and a tad jealous. She turned her head way. But then again, this was the way it always was. Lauren had the perfect life, not her. And she had always been jealous of that. What made her think it would ever change?  
  
Kelen's expression changed. "You okay?" Raph asked, not sure why she had just switched emotions so suddenly. Kelen popped back into her life. She remembered that she was on a date with a guy she was head over heals for. Her attitude changed again. "Yeah," she told him. Raph was now very confused. Kelen saw it in his face. "Girls do that sometimes Raph, get used to it," she instructed. Then she patted him on the shoulder and turned to a different part of the park. She began to walk, leaving behind a now even more confused Raphael. She turned her head backwards. "You coming?" she asked. He shook his head, forcing himself back into the present. He followed her.  
  
She continued to walk and let Raph catch up. As soon as he had, she stopped walking and sat down. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Sitting," she said with an isn't-it-obvious tone of voice. He gave up and sat down next to her. "You are so strange sometimes," he informed her. "I know," she said. But apparently she hadn't chosen this spot at random, it was very private.  
  
She made room for herself under his arm. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist. She moved hers slowly up his arms and around his neck. She readjusted herself so one leg was over his and she was rather sitting on him than by him. His breath was hot and a nervous feeling engulfed him. His eyes played with hers for a minute as they were trying to decide what to do. She made a decision and pulled him close, pressing her body up against his. He began to move his mouth closer to hers; she tilted her head slightly to the side. She giggled for an unknown reason. "I can't kiss you if," He didn't get to finish. Kelen pressed her lips against his and opened her mouth. He pulled her tighter and kissed her back. After a few seconds she stopped. "If you're laughing," Raph finished. "I'm not laughing anymore," she said softly. Raph held the side of her face his hand. He kissed her passionately and wished they were at her house.  
  
Lauren pulled apart from Donny again, sweating and completely out of breath. They had been lips and tongues all night. "I'd invite you back to my house, but Raph and Kelen are probably there," she told him. He nodded. "You want me to walk you home?" She nodded. He pulled her to her feet and gave her a short, sweet kiss. He put his arm around her waist and began to walk her home.  
  
*Okay, so now they all end up having an innocent night of fun. But what's going to happen when Raph and Kelen aren't at home? Or will they get the same idea? Just an intro to the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	6. Back Home

*I'm back. I am very thankful to all you reviewers! Hope your enjoying it so far!  
  
Donny stopped on Lauren's porch. He took both her hands in his and kissed her deeply. "You want to go inside?" he asked. Lauren squeezed his hands. "Look, Donny, I know I said that and all, but I'm just kind of," Donny kissed her before she could finish. "It's okay, I understand," he told her. She smiled and put her arms around his neck, she kissed him goodnight. Then she looked into his eyes. "Will you call me tomorrow, or are you going to just forget this happened?" she asked very bluntly. He looked surprised. "No, I'll call. I promise!" he said. Lauren smiled again, "Good." Then she kissed him one last time. She turned and opened the door, he watched her go inside. "Goodnight," she said before closing the door. "Sleep tight," he told her. Then he let her go.  
  
He turned to walk home, happier and more content than he had been in a long a time. He had always thought he would never get married, never have kids, not even a relationship. He wasn't trying to rush things, but maybe it was possible. All the dreams that had once seemed so far off now seemed that much closer.  
  
Lauren closed her front door and watched him walk away. She smiled widely. 'He's my boyfriend,' she thought. Well she didn't know for sure, but she'd ask tomorrow. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She flopped down onto the trunk holding all her towels and sighed. She loved her life more and more every day. Then she pulled off her clothes and got in.  
  
Kelen opened the front door, Raphael following behind her. As soon as the door had closed he took off his coat and fedora. He pulled Kelen close into his body and started to kiss her. He slowly moved her towards the couch in the living room. Then he gave up, and instead picked her up around the waist. She wrapped her legs around his middle, kissing him all the while. He walked over to the couch and gently laid her back on it. He straddled her legs and kissed her neck. Slowly he stretched his body on top of hers and kissed her lips. He had no idea how far to take this. He decided to test it. He reached down to the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it off. In a second she had grabbed his wrists. "No," she said shaking her head. He sighed, a little disappointed, and said, "Alright." He kissed her again, a little more aggressively since he knew that was as far as she would go. A few minutes passed and he stopped. "Why not?" he asked. He was having a hard time understanding why she had offered to come back here, let him kiss her like this, but wouldn't take the final step. She took a deep breath, trying to remember why. "One, Lauren's home," she said, pointing to where the sound of running water came from, "and two, it's too soon and kinda against my religion." He thought about this. "It is?" he asked her. She nodded. Her religion had kept her together for a while and she would feel guilty if she broke a rule. He shrugged and resumed kissing her. He couldn't help it though. He wanted her out of those clothes. He slowly tugged at her shirt again. Again she snapped at his wrists. "Raph," she said a little sternly, "I said no." He knew she meant it. "Look, maybe we should stop. I don't want to torture you," she told him. Stopping was the last thing he wanted to do, but he agreed. They both sat up and he just held her. She seemed to like being held more than anything. Had no one ever held her before?  
  
He leaned his head against hers. She smelled good. Like a mix of worn out perfume and shampoo. He kissed her neck lightly. "Damn you smell good," he said. She turned her head and their lips met. He leaned her back again. Then they were rudely interrupted. "Hi there," Lauren said standing in a bath robe in the doorway. Kelen shrieked and fell off the couch, taking Raph with her. Lauren burst up laughing. Kelen rose and walked over to her; she had to get on her toes to maintain eye level. She looked at Lauren for a moment. Then a devilish grin swept over her face. "You and Donny have a nice night?" she asked. Lauren's eyes grew large as saucers. "How the heck," Lauren started, but her voice trailed off. "We know, and as long as you don't say anything, neither will we," Kelen said, leaving her no other choice. Lauren rolled her eyes and disappeared upstairs. Raph came over and kissed her cheek. "I gotta go," he said, showing her the time. Her eyes fell. She sighed an okay. He put his jacket and hat back on. He came over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he really had to go. His brother's would be giving him a hard time. He pulled back reluctantly. "Dream of me?" he asked. "I'll see what I can do," she said. He kissed her one last time and left.  
  
Lauren and Kelen sat on the couch watching late night TV. "You actually saw us?" Lauren asked. Kelen nodded and laughed. Lauren slapped her arm, "Shut up!" she demanded. "You and Raph have fun?" she asked her. Kelen nodded again and smiled, her stare on the TV. "If they don't call tomorrow, they're dead," Lauren said. "Um-hm," Kelen agreed.  
  
*There will be one more chapter as to what happens 'tomorrow.' And by the way, from now on… '…..' this means they're thinking so I don't have type "she thought," anymore.  
  
Basketball is my next story, be sure to read it! 


End file.
